Shinami/History
Past The Sorrow of Losing His Mother Born somewhere in the West Blue, Shin had a fairly normal childhood living with his mother in a rundown shack. Shin didn’t have any set goals back when he was a child but he always held a fascination of anything related to weather, forecasts, nature, and the sea. He always imagined and wondered what it would be like to set sail and see how big the world was. Shin was born with a talent of sensing wind and had a sixth sense about the change in weather. It was from this dream that he began taking up the art of drawing sea charts (with his mother’s advice) and loved showing them too his mother who loved them. Years after that, Shin’s mother (who had contracted a fatal disease) was resting on her death bed. Crying and begging his mother not to leave him, Shin tearfully showed his mother pictures of his sea charts he made to make her happy. Shin’s mother told him that he had an incredible talent and that he should use that talent to help others, even advising him to sell them so that he could make money off of them. Shin refused and told her that he only wants her to see them and would hate it if anyone else did. She smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead, stating that he should draw them for good friends that he’ll meet someday. With that, Shin’s mother passed away leaving Shin by himself. Working For The Marines Sometime later, Shin enlisted in the Marines and worked as a sea chart drawer that drew maps for the World Government. With no money and nowhere to live, this was Shin’s best option to survive in the world. Even though Shin did enjoy drawing sea charts, drawing them for the Marines who didn’t appreciate the effort he put into them and only wanted the result was more than enough for Shin to develop distaste for the World Government. The sweet young boy that usually smiled began to whither and Shin eventually turned into a selfish loner who wanted nothing to do with anyone anymore. Seven years later, at the age of seventeen Shin finally bought a house in Antitlos Island and made a residence near the Marine Base. He began crafting his dream of an art gallery of different sea charts that he would make for every section/island of the Grand Line. He promised his mother that he would someday show his most trusted friends and that is what he was planning on working towards. West Blue Saga Antitlos Island Arc Panda King Island Arc Atmos Town Arc Riruk Kingdom Saga Reverse Mountain Arc Oister Shell Arc Dead Sand Arc Riruka Captial Arc Water 7 Saga Eternal Jewel Arc Lussuria Arc Valdemont Arc Resort Island Arc Water 7 Arc Gemini Tournament Saga Tower of Judgment Arc Kojix Arc Lestiva Castle Arc Gemini Tournament Arc Training Saga Saboady Archipelago Arc Seperation Arc Trivia Site Navigation